This invention relates to stackable trays and methods for stacking them, and in particular, to stackable shipping trays for eggs.
When shipping large quantities of loose or fragile products, such as eggs, the products may be shipped in trays or containers in order to provide support and protection from damage during shipment. Multiple trays are typically stacked onto shipping pallets and the whole may then be wrapped or otherwise constrained to keep the trays from falling off the pallet.